


I drunk dialed an archangel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa finds Castiel's phone and drunk dials Gabriel. Gabriel takes advantage of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I drunk dialed an archangel

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to Jill for the idea.

I drunk dialed an archangel

By:L.R Bare

Inspired by Jill who gave me the idea.

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairings:Lisa/Gabriel

 

Dean and Sam and I were in the library of the bunker as usual. I had been friends with them since I was little. Bobby had been my Uncle Bobby. I had been helping them since my Uncle died. I came to live at the bunker as soon as they moved in. 

 

One night we are looking through Castiel's contacts. And laughing our asses off. The fact an angel needs a phone is hilarious in itself. 

 

We all had a few drinks and started looking over the contacts list. Dean had a firm hold of the whiskey bottle. Which worried both Sam and I but hey we were having fun. Hey making fun of Castiel was our favorite pass time. 

 

Dean poured some shots for me out of another bottle we had found in the bar. I thought the boys were so sexy. Unfortunately we grew up together. When that happens all they ever thought was Bobby would kill them. So here I was drinking with two extremely good looking guys. Oh and I also lived with them. And they thought of me as a little sister. So I flirted with Castiel who was not bad looking. I think however he liked Meg (A demon who died.)

So when Castiel came in he heard this conversation. 

"Wow look at these name. One is Balthasar. Wow what a name." I said laughing and drinking another shot. 

 

"Wow you should have met that douchebag. He was a real dick. All angels are dicks. " Dean said laughing. 

 

"Ok I understand how you feel but can I have my phone back now." Castiel said

 

He came over and swiped a phone he thought was his. Mine looked like his. I knew it was mine and smiled. I was having too much fun with this. 

 

The boys would be going off with Castiel. That was why he came back. He hardly ever used that phone now that he got his grace back. 

"You going to be alright here?" Sam asked me. He knew I was almost drunk. 

"Yep" I said 

"One of us can stay if you like?" Dean said

It was the anniversary of Bobby's death. It had hit me hard. So I wanted to be alone. 

"I am fine" I said

They left an hour later sobering up from their few drinks. IT had always took almost two bottles of whiskey to get them even near drunk. Them boys could hold their liquor.

 

I was drinking and flipping through the phone when I saw a cool name. I had to hear the voice attached to this name. I had always loved the name Gabriel. Truth be told he was my favorite angel. Even when they told me he was a dick. 

Before I dialed the number I knew I would have to get real drunk. I downed a couple drinks. Ok I finished the bottle truth be told. 

I had on a tank top and my super short jean shorts. No the boys still never looked at me ass. Damn them greek gods them. 

I then got the courage to dial the number at first a machine picked up. I was thinking "Who has a machine and not voice mail these days." So I hung up. Nope I did not stop there. His voice had been so very OMG if a voice could be handsome his was. 

I naturally called back. I had a few more shots before that happened. 

The voice came on saying leave a message after the beep. 

"Hi you do not know me. I got this number off Castiel's phone. If you are the arch angel. I love you man!!!! You are my knight and shining armor. And according to Dean you have a sweet tooth. I will make any sweet you want if you come visit me" I said laughing and slurring most of that. Then I heard someone on the phone. 

"Hello. Yes I love sweets." He said that handsome voice was talking to me. 

"I love your voice" I said

He laughed "You are drunk aren't you. You drunk dialed me." Gabriel said

"Yes I did" I said laughing then I hung up. Thank god I had called on Castiel's phone. The phone rang a few times and then stopped. I took the phone and hid it in the bunker. I then felt faint and went back to my room with the bottle. 

I was crying when I went back in. My room had alot of Bobby's pictures in it. He was my hero after all. 

I laid on my bed face down. I thought I heard fluttering behind me. So I turned around and was face to face with a really handsome man. He had amber eyes. And was smiling ear to ear.

"So you are the one that drunk dialed an archangel" He asked

Yep then I passed out. 

 

*******************************************************

I woke up and my head was pounding. However when I got up I was not in my room. I was in a waterbed with a mirror on the ceiling. I shook my head. 

"Where the hell am I?" I said out loud. The whole room had flowers in it. And a huge tub that was heart shaped. This room looked like a bad porn set. Actually almost just like the set she had seen on one of the pornos Dean and Castiel had been watching when I came out one night. Boy was that a story I thought. 

 

I felt light headed and went straight to the bathroom. I threw up all that alcohol. I was starting to remember what happened the night before. I remembered calling Castiel's contact for Gabriel. 

 

"Wow I drunk dialed an Archangel" I said aloud. My head was hurting so bad. 

"Yes you did " Said a voice behind me. No it was that voice on the phone. I turned around and saw the man I saw before I had fainted. He was running water in the tub. He had bubble bath in his hand. 

 

I sat down on the bed. 

"You ok princess?" Gabriel said smiling. He came toward me. I looked up. My heart was racing. That had happened only once before. I had lost my virginity that night. Then Tommy had dumped me. 

 

He knelt down before me. I was looking into them amber eyes of his. They swirled gold. 

 

"How did I get here?" I asked

He laughed and pulled his fingers through his hair. "You drunk dialed me and got me curious. Us angels can find anyone or anything. I honed in on Castiel's phone and found you crying on your bed." Gabriel said

"Ok wow I feel like such a dork." I said "But why bring me here?" 

He smiled and looked up at you. "oh darling you have no idea. You were like the sweetest candy I had ever seen in a while. I had to bring you here. Plus everyone was gone from the bunker. You were messed up and puking everywhere. I had to get you here so I could keep an idea on you." He said

I was looking down at him then I noticed . I was not in my tank top and shorts. I was in a flimsy nightie.My cheeks turned red. 

"Who changed me into this?" I asked looking into them pretty eyes of his. 

He smiled and raised his eyebrow. "That would be me. I however have a gift of doing stuff with a snap of a finger. You look so good in that." Gabriel said and his voice turn husky. His hand gripped my shoulder and his thumb rubbed my collar bone. My body was on fire for him. 

I was in trouble. I knew it. "So you are an angel?" I asked

"Yes I am an archangel." Gabriel said correct me.

He leaned his head into my neck and smelled me. "You smell so good. Like vanilla cookies. mmmm." He said and I felt his lips kissing my neck . 

I took my hands and put them in his hair. I moaned.

I felt myself get pushed back and his lips were suddenly on my lips kissing me. I kissed back. His kisses were hot. And he slid his tongue in my mouth. I responded with my tongue exploring his mouth. Damn he tasted like the best candy I ever had. His hand were sliding down my back. Then he rolled us over. I was on top of him. 

His hand glided down my back and gripped my ass. He squeezed. His lips dominating mine. I moaned into his mouth. His lips left my mouth then and made a trail down to my neck licking as he went. He flipped us over again and he was on top of me this time. 

My hands did a little exploring on their own and raked up his back. It seemed to turn him on. He moaned when I did that. Then I pulled up his shirt and took it off over his head. 

He looked down at me and smiled. Then he opened up the front of my nightie which was one that could be untied. He simply untied. He mouth immediately found it's prize. His tongue sucked and licked on my nipple. I felt a huge wave of passion swept over me. His other hand pulled at my panties. He snuck a finger or two underneath and worked them into me. I moan. I felt like I was molten lava. His thumb did circles on my clit and my hips came up to match his fingers strokes. 

He snapped his fingers. I felt all my clothes just fall away. I noticed also his clothes had gone away too. He kissed down my belly. And buried his face in my core. The feeling of his hot wet mouth on me was electric. And it was like I had erupted. I moaned his name "oh my Gabriel" I moaned.

He looked up and smiled at me. His eye glowing with passion. 

 

He then kissed his way up me. I felt his massive member slid in me slowly. 

"I will try to be gentle but you have me too excited." He whispered to me. 

My legs wrapped around his hips and I pushed back as he did. 

"Well aren't you a little spit fire. " Gabriel said and took one of my legs and put it over his shoulder. The effect was him going deeper into me. I felt wave after wave of passion. I felt like I was drowning. 

He then rolled us over yet again. And I rode him. He came up and licked and sucked my breasts. I felt myself let go and tighten up. That is when I heard him moan out my name. 

"Lisa" Gabriel moaned. 

Then we both held each other for a minute. He then cuddled to me. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. Then he rolled out of bed and reached for me tossing me over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I want a bubble bath. " He said. He let me down checked the water then added more warm water to it. 

He then lifted me up to him and walked into the bathtub with me on top of him. He sat us down. I slid right on to him again. I felt him getting hard again. 

"You are insatiable Gabriel" I said kissing him. 

He looked into my eyes and his glowed "Only with you. Now aren't you glad you drunk dialed me?" Gabriel said

"oh yes " I said as he started kissing me again.


End file.
